Forum:Interesting Question
I was thinking today that with all the weapons I have collected throughout the base game and 3 DLC's, if I could ONLY keep four of them and repeat the entire game, which ones would I choose? I finally decided on: 1. Combustion Hellfire (199 dam / 93.5 acc / 12.5 rof / 2.4 zoom / x4 incendiary) 2. Detonating Cobra (822 dam / 95.5 acc / 1.2 rof / 2.4 zoom / x3 explosive) 3. Pestilant Defiler (901 dam / 91.5 acc / 1.3 rof / 4.3 zoom / x4 corrosive) 4. Glorious MG (268 dam / 91.5 acc / 12.1 rof / 2.7 zoom / 79 rd mag.) I generally play using Roland, equipped with a Heavy Gunner mod (80% mag and 65% rof increases) which using the above weapons make them LEATHAL. I would also equip my 1980 / 255 shield and an exposive Bouncing Betty grenade mod. I am interested to hear what combinations others would choose. Lucent2020 16:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I assume you mean to have them level up with you. otherwise your weapons wouldn't be much good for the playthroughs. My gunslinger set works fine, though I only really need three weapons. I keep the top slot for whatever is handy at the time, usually a volcano or cyclops. Here are the four weapons that are technically part of my gunslinger setup though. The Unforgiven (no. 1) is the one I replace situationally. If I were to only have 4 weapons, I'd keep it over anything else I use with this set, however. 1. RV10 Bloody Unforgiven (908 dam / 96.4 acc / 0.7 rof / 2 clip / 3.7x zoom / +200% melee damage / It's a helluva thing...) 2. AX300 Savage Masher (327x7 dam / 80.8 acc / 1.3 rof / 2 clip / 4.2x zoom) 3. TMP2/V3 Double Fury (109x2 dam / 52.2 acc / 18.1 rof / 24 clip / 4.1x zoom) 4. AX10 C Pestilent Defiler (859 dam / 96.7 acc / 1.9 rof / 2 clip / Give Sick / Very high Elemental Effect chance) General uses are as follows: 1. Extremely long-range or intimate-range combat. Used for sniping as a gunslinger and works well with my maxed out Lethal Strike skill, with the 200% accessory. 2. Mid-range. It's my standard weapon, I kill almost everything with it, except in the case of spiderants and crimson lance members excluding corrosive resistant ones. 3. Spiderant slayer, duel winner. When lag is an issue, you don't want to have to hit, so the 52.2 acc works fine. The fact that it empties a clip of 31 (after Hair Trigger) in under a second with 52.2 acc means at least three bullets are going to hit, which is all you need for most duels, taking Trespass into account. This weapon, however, is unuseable without a +23 Pistol Ammo Regeneration gunslinger mod. 4. Need to hide? Sometimes the answer is yes. With riotous remedy and a few well placed shots, this weapon can heal me fully while I hide, which is a useful thing to have in a pinch. That's the sum of it, I guess. I wouldn't use this set if i didn't have my gunslinger mod, I'd probably replace the masher with a matador or scattergun, but if i can keep my slinger mod I'll keep these ones. Yeti Yeti 22:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC)